


Love and Everything Else

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Pining Harry, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter has only one wish in life right now: to be able to date Ginny Weasley. The only problem is she's dating Dean Thomas. Then all of a sudden Hermione has a great idea--and it'll fix not only Harry's love life, but Seamus Finnigan's too. Thanks Hermione!Oneshot/drabble





	

Right now, Harry Potter was distraught. He had no idea where Ron even was--but that might actually have been a good thing. After all, he was talking to Hermione about how he was in love with Ron’s little sister Ginny. 

Meanwhile Hermione was trying her hardest to be a good friend and listen to Harry complain. She really was, honest. But at the same time she was getting sort of exasperated too. 

“What am I supposed to do though, Hermione?” Harry mumbled for what really seemed like the millionth time in just that hour. “She's been dating Dean! It seems like she's in love with him… Oh, this sucks so much-- and no one will ever know how I feel--”

Suddenly though, the door open, and Hermione smirked, getting an idea. And a good one too, just like all of hers. 

In walked Seamus Finnegan into the Common Room. In all honesty, Seamus was probably closer friends with Ron than Harry, but he was a nice guy. Sturdy and cheerful, but headstrong. And Irish to the boot. He was whistling, not really paying attention at all to their conversation. Until then. 

“Hey Seamus!” Hermione called out, cutting off another one of Harry's emotional heart-sick rants. 

“Oh.” He glanced in their direction. “Hey guys.” 

“You don't want Ginny to be with Dean because you're totally in love with him, right?” 

“...what?” Harry said, because he was literally the definition of oblivious. It seemed he took after his father in that way too. 

“...” Seamus’ cheeks flushed a bright pink, and he looked away. His mumble was almost inaudible. “...yeah.” 

Harry was still looking at him blankly. What? He was in love with Dean? He knew they were close, but...what? Hermione however smirked more, before standing up, patting her now vacant seat. 

“Sit.” 

She knew that like it or not, Seamus felt the same way as Harry did with the fact that Dean Thomas was dating Ginny Weasley. They could at least succeed in coming up with some sort of plan. And that in turn would give her a break. 


End file.
